Fallen Too Deep
by colferdreaam
Summary: Things are perfect for Kurt and Blaine. Their together, and they're happy. But when things become not-so-perfect and Kurt begins to have strange dreams, that may be more than just dreams, how will they fix everything? (SEQUEL TO MAKING ME MORTAL)
1. Chapter 1

_"Dadadada!" Hayden clapped cheerfully, running across the park with his tiny arms thrown in the air._

_Kurt and Blaine laughed as the one year old ran happily across the park, turning when he heard a duck quack. The little boy giggled and ran towards the pond, pointing at the ducks. _

_Blaine's heart stopped in his chest when the one year old was suddenly snatched away, the figure running across the park as Hayden began to cry loudly._

_"Blaine..." Kurt gulped, turning to see another dark figure draining the life out of his boyfriend._

_Blaine's face was turning pale, his lips become light pink as his monotonic eyes slipped shut. Kurt tried to scream for help, but no sound escaped his mouth. He tried to run, but every time he put his foot forward he seemed to be gravitating further and further away from his boyfriend._

Kurt jumped awake, sitting up in bed and rubbing his sleepy eyes. He felt Blaine stir beside him before the sixteen year old sat up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Nothing...bad dream."

"A big bad vampire like you gets nightmares?" Blaine chuckled.

"Everybody's scared of something." Kurt replied monotonically.

"Hey..." Blaine frowned. "I was kidding."

Kurt groaned, turning to face Blaine. "I know," He said. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked again.

"Nothing," Kurt said, forcing a smile onto his face. "I'm fine, go back to sleep." He said, pressing a chaste kiss to Blaine's forehead before making his way into the living room.

He pulled the curtain back and sat by the window, staring out at the moon and the stars. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. Logically, he knew it was just a dream and nothing was going to happen to Blaine, but it felt so..._real_. It wasn't even possible for that scenario to happen - it was set several years into the future.

He was half relieved and half disappointed when Blaine didn't come after him, demanding to know what was wrong. He was glad, because he honestly didn't feel like talking about it - especially with Blaine. But the other half of him sort of _wanted_ Blaine to run after him, just to prove that he cared about what was going on with Kurt.

Kurt sat by the window until the sun began to rise and he felt his skin beginning to get warm. He finally made his way back to bed and looked at the clock, sighing when he read that the time was five thirty in the morning. He'd been sitting by the window for over four hours.

He climbed back into bed and laid opposite a sleeping Blaine. He reached out and gently brushed his knuckles over his boyfriend's cheek, bringing his hand up to card his fingers through his soft curls. Blaine made a contented noise in his sleep and snuggled closer to Kurt.

Smiling softly, Kurt pulled the teen into his arms and hugged him close, burying his face in his curls. Blaine huffed a little in his sleep, fisting Kurt's t-shirt with his hands and pressing his face as close to his chest as possible. Listening to Blaine's soft breathing, Kurt finally managed to drift back to sleep for a few hours until his alarm woke him up.

"Make it stop." Blaine whined, pulling the cover over his head.

Kurt rolled over and turned it off, turning back to find Blaine cocooned in the covers, his face peeking out at the top.

"You're so cute," Kurt chuckled. "Room for one more?" He asked.

Blaine shuffled over a little and lifted the blanket up, allowing Kurt to crawl into the space. He pulled the blanket back around them and cuddled close to Blaine, their faces so close that their noses were pressed up against one another.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, running his thumb over Blaine's cheek. "You're awfully quiet this morning." Blaine nodded, closing his eyes at the touch, but didn't reply. "Please talk to me?"

Blaine sighed. "It's silly." He said, moving around until his head was tucked underneath Kurt's chin.

"I don't care," Kurt replied. "It's obviously bothering you."

"It's just...last night," Blaine admitted. "Why wouldn't you talk to me about whatever you dreamt about?"

"It was nothing," Kurt said. "I promise. You know I've been kind of off lately where I've changed to animal blood and it was just my brain messing with me."

"But why won't you tell me what it was about?"

"Because it doesn't matter," Kurt replied. "I'm_ fine_. I promise that if it was really bothering me then I'd talk to you about it but it's_ not._"

"Fine," Blaine sighed. "Just promise me that if it happens again then you'll talk to me?"

"Promise." Kurt said, pressing a kiss to the top of Blaine's head.

"We should get out of bed," Blaine said, rolling over and yawning, stretching his muscles.

"I'll go make breakfast while you shower." Kurt said with a smile, climbing out of bed.

Blaine grinned at him sleepily. "Best boyfriend ever."

Kurt just laughed and shook his head, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Blaine's face. "Get up."

Blaine laughed, throwing the pillow back at Kurt and getting out of bed. The teen made his way into the bathroom and took a shower. When he was out and dressed, he went into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Hi." He smiled.

Kurt chuckled. "Hi," He replied. "You smell like strawberries."

"I used_ your _shampoo." Blaine defended with a laugh, pulling away and sitting at the table.

"I never said it was a bad thing," Kurt laughed, placing a plate of food in front of Blaine. He sat down opposite Blaine, the two of them silent while Blaine ate.

He wasn't sure why, but Kurt had a strange feeling that they were being watched. It was practically impossible for anyone to even see them as the curtains were almost never open and the windows were tinted quite dark, but he still felt like something was...wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in like, forever. My laptop was broken and I only got a new battery like 3 days ago so yeah...I did start writing on my kindle/my mums computer but it was just really awkward so I gave up and just waited until I got a battery so I'm really sorry about that! But, it's summer now so I'll be able to post more regularly :)**

* * *

"Go to school!" Kurt laughed, two days later.

Blaine had spent the entire weekend at Kurt's apartment, and Kurt was seemingly finding it extremely difficult to make Blaine leave for school.

"I don't want to," Blaine pouted. "I want to stay here with you."

"You can come back whenever you want," Kurt pointed out. "But you need to go to school."

"Fine," Blaine huffed, leaning up to kiss Kurt.

Smiling, Kurt cupped Blaine's cheeks with his hands and kissed him back, pulling away with a 'mwah' sound that made Blaine grin.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt replied. "Now go." He added, pressing a kiss to the end of Blaine's nose.

Once Blaine left for school, Kurt set about tidying his apartment - he was slowly going insane and he needed something to distract himself. Luckily for Kurt, the apartment was quite messy considering how small it was, so he'd be able to keep himself occupied for a while.

Kurt almost jumped out of his skin when there was a sudden knock at the door. His general rule was to ignore the door as he didn't want to risk someone breaking the door open and getting him burnt to a crisp from the sun.

Instead, he opened the door a fraction and peeped his head out when he was pushed back inside, the person darting inside as if it were causing them physical pain to stand outside.

"What the -" Kurt froze when he turned around and saw who was standing in front of him. "Sebastian."

"Long time no see," the other vampire smirked, walking towards Kurt and crowding him against the closed door. "I missed you."

Kurt turned his head to the side when Sebastian leaned right in - like he was going to kiss him. "I have a boyfriend."

Chuckling, Sebastian pulled away and took a few steps back. "I know," he admitted. "You'd be surprised how quickly news spreads."

"What do you want, Sebastian?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to come here and see for myself this new, improved Kurt Hummel. I heard you're a goody goody now." He smirked.

"Leave me alone, Sebastian."

"Hm, but that's no fun," Sebastian grinned.

"How did you even get here? It's boiling hot outside."

"I've been sneaking around for how many decades now? I know how to travel around in sunlight."

"Well," Kurt said. "If you're so great at sneaking around in sunlight, how about you sneak back to whatever hole you crawled out of?"

"I heard he's human," Sebastian said, ignoring Kurt. "But I didn't believe it...I mean, it's you. You would've ripped him apart the second you were alone."

Kurt glared at Sebastian, crossing his arms over his chest and keeping his mouth shut.

"Oh my god," Sebastian laughed. "I can't believe it. You have a _human_ boyfriend."

"Shut up." Kurt said, trying to sound confident but failing.

"It's actually pretty lucky I came here."

"And why is that?" Kurt challenged.

Kurt was suddenly being pinned against the door - Sebastian's face too close to his own for the second time that day.

"Take me back," Sebastian whispered darkly in his ear. "You won't have to act like somebody you're not anymore."

"Get off me!" Kurt exclaimed, pushing the vampire off him. "We were never a _thing_, Sebastian, and we never will be. It's been_ decades _\- move the hell on!"

Kurt was unprepared when Sebastian darted towards him and bent his arm backwards, causing him to cry out in pain. "Consider this a warning - if you don't get rid of him, I will."

And with that, Sebastian released Kurt's arm and darted back out the front door.

Kurt sunk to the floor and curled himself into a ball, crying freely. He should've known that his past with Sebastian would come back to haunt him eventually, he just wished Blaine wasn't a part of the mess.

He knew that if he wanted to keep him safe then he'd have to break up with Blaine, but he also knew that there was no way he'd be able to survive without him. He wouldn't be able to remain as humane as he was but he wouldn't be able to turn back into a monster as thoughts of Blaine would constantly haunt him - so where did that leave him?

Plus, there was no way he'd be able to explain to Blaine why he was breaking up with him. He could try and come up with some lame excuse, but Blaine would see right through it, and if he told the truth then Blaine would just insist that he could look after himself.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and saw Blaine hovering over him, causing him to sob harder as he buried his face in his arms once again.

Kneeling down on the floor, Blaine wrapped his arms around the vampire and allowed him to curl into his embrace as he cried loudly.

"What happened?" Blaine asked gently, receiving nothing but a shake of Kurt's head in reply. "I've got you." He whispered soothingly, pressing a kiss to the top of Kurt's head and holding him close until he calmed down.

"I'm sorry," Kurt choked out, wiping his eyes.

"For what?" Blaine asked incredulously. "You did nothing wrong."

Kurt shook his head and sniffled. "I can't do this anymore."

"Do...do _what_ anymore?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Us," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine with tear-filled eyes. "I...I fed on someone."

"No you didn't." Blaine replied, seemingly less nervous.

"You don't know that." Kurt argued stubbornly.

"Yes I do," Blaine said. "Because it's super sunny outside and if you'd done it another day you would've felt too guilty to keep it a secret. Plus, you're a really bad liar."

"It doesn't matter," Kurt replied. "We're over."

"No we're not," Blaine argued. "I don't know what's going on with you right now but I'm not letting you do this to us. I'm not letting you do this to _yourself_."

"Blaine," Kurt cried, more tears falling from his eyes. "Please just go."

"No," Blaine said simply. "I'm not going anywhere. Let me know when you're ready to talk." He added, getting up and sitting on Kurt's sofa, switching the TV on and preparing himself to sit in the same position for hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I didn't intend for this to get so dramatic so quickly but yano...enjoy?**

* * *

"I'm not letting you back in after school." Kurt said to Blaine the next morning once the teen was done showering and helping himself to Kurt's food.

"That's fine," Blaine smiled. "I know someone who can pick locks. Love you." He said, leaning up to press a kiss to Kurt's lips before leaving for school.

As soon as Blaine was gone, Kurt grabbed the nearest thing to him and threw it against the wall, causing Blaine's empty cereal bowl to smash into a thousand tiny pieces, milk splattering across the room.

Later that day, as promised, Blaine got his friend to pick Kurt's lock and he continued this routine for several days until everything went extremely wrong.

"Go home, Blaine!" Kurt called out to the consistent knocking on his door.

"It's Wes!" Came an anxious voice from the other side of the door.

Groaning, Kurt pulled himself off of the floor and opened the door, leaning against the door frame in a slumped manner. "What?"

"Where's Blaine?" Wes asked.

"What do you mean where's Blaine?" Kurt asked. "I'd assume he's at home."

"He didn't come into school today," Wes said. "I went to his house after school and he wasn't there either."

"I'm sure he's fine, Wes," Kurt replied, although he was beginning to get slightly worried himself. "Stop worrying."

"The only places he could be are here or his house!" Wes exclaimed. "Your boyfriend is missing and you don't even care!"

"Of course I care!" Kurt practically screamed. "I don't know what you expect me to do though! It's been one day, Wes - he could've skipped school and been too scared to go home."

"Blaine doesn't_ skip _school," Wes exaggerated. "That's what's wrong about this."

"Give it a couple of days and if he doesn't show up then come and tell me, okay?" Kurt said. "Now go away." He said, slamming the door in Wes's face.

Angrily, Kurt grabbed his phone and frantically dialed Sebastian's number, thankful for the fact that he'd left it on a piece of paper before he left a few days ago.

"Where is he?" Kurt asked as soon as Sebastian picked up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian said innocently, a smirk in his voice.

"Blaine," Kurt gritted out. "What the hell have you done to him Sebastian?"

"Nothing!" Sebastian exclaimed, faking shock. "Although I do have to admit I understand the appeal here..."

"I swear to god if you hurt him -"

"I warned you, Kurt."

"I am going to tear you apart limb by limb," Kurt threatened. "Tell me where you are."

"How do you know I haven't already killed him?"

"Because I know you," Kurt replied. "You're teasing me."

"You're still smart then."

"Just tell me where you are, Sebastian." Kurt growled into the phone.

"Guess."

And suddenly the call was disconnected.

Crying out in frustration, Kurt threw his phone on the floor, not caring if it smashed into pieces.

He sat down on his sofa and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to figure out where Sebastian could've taken Blaine that he'd know about. He took his sketchbook off of the coffee table and began flipping through the pages filled with drawings, when suddenly it hit him.

Carelessly leaving his sketchbook open on the sofa, Kurt darted out of his house and made his way to the nearest airport, buying a ticket for the first flight available.

As soon as Kurt arrived at his destination, he made his way through a familiar route to a place that he was far too acquainted with; an abandoned house that he and Sebastian used to sneak out to when he was first turned.

"Sebastian!?" Kurt called out.

The house was even more wrecked than it had been a hundred years ago - however that was possible - and it was eerily silent and empty.

"I know you're here Sebastian!" He called out next. "And if you don't show your face in the next few seconds I'm going to hunt you down and rip your heart out of your chest so fast you won't even be able to -" Kurt froze when he heard a pained cry come from somewhere in the house. "Blaine!" He screamed, running through the house in search of the teen.

"Get the hell away from him!" Kurt cried when he finally found Blaine and Sebastian.

Blaine was in a little ball on the floor, his wrists tied together and his ankles tied together. There were cuts and bruises on his face and the sixteen year old was crying, a glimmer of hope flickering in his eyes when he saw Kurt.

"Why would I want to do that?" Sebastian smirked. "This is so fun."

"You got what you wanted, Sebastian," Kurt said tearfully. "You got to me, okay? You hurt me - congratulations. Please just let him go, he hasn't done_ anything_ to you."

"Oh but he has," Sebastian retorted. "He took _you _away from me."

"I was never yours Sebastian!" Kurt cried.

"My bed would beg to differ," Sebastian said smugly, purposely winding Blaine and Kurt up. "Or maybe_ you_ were the one begging..."

"Sebastian, _please_," Kurt said tiredly, a tear falling from his eye. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have spent the last century in love with you and you just_ left_ me."

"If you really meant that," Kurt said, his throat closing up with emotion. "If you really loved me you would want me to be happy."

"He's changed you, Kurt!" Sebastian shouted. "He's changed everything about you - why aren't you seeing that?"

"_He_ didn't change me; I changed because I realised I hated who I was, it just took meeting Blaine to realise that. I will do anything you want, just stop hurting him!"

"I want you to stay here with me," Sebastian ordered. "You can say goodbye to your precious little human, but that's it."

"Fine," Kurt gulped, willing himself not to cry. "If that's what you want."

"Good," Sebastian smiled, standing up and making his way towards Kurt. "I missed you." He said, leaning in and kissing Kurt on the lips.

Kurt took in a shaky breath as Sebastian pulled away, sniffling slightly. "Can I have a few minutes with Blaine, please?"

Sebastian glanced over to Blaine, who was shaking with fear, before looking back at Kurt and smiling. "Two minutes."

When Sebastian was gone Kurt rushed over to Blaine and untied his hands and feet before hugging him tightly.

"Don't leave me," Blaine choked out immediately, sinking into Kurt's embrace and crying openly. "Please don't leave me."

"I have to, baby," Kurt said sadly.

"Why are you giving yourself up for me?" Blaine asked, pulling back to look at Kurt.

"You're sixteen, Blaine," Kurt pointed out. "I'm one hundred and forty three. I've already lived my life, but you have _so much_ to experience. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let him hurt you."

"He _is_ hurting me," Blaine cried, his face scrunching up sadly.

"Look at me," Kurt said softly, lifting Blaine's head up by his chin and thumbing his tears away. "Knowing you has been the best thing that's _ever_ happened to me. If I could be with you longer then I would, but you deserve so much in the world and I can't let him take that away from you."

"I love you so much." Blaine sobbed.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, his voice cracking with emotion. "Forever." He added, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"Time's up!" Came Sebastian's smug voice

"Will you be okay getting home?" Kurt asked quietly, Blaine nodding in reply. "I'm done." He said loudly, standing up and walking over to Sebastian.

"There's a taxi waiting for you outside." Sebastian said plainly to Blaine.

"He's bleeding..." Kurt pointed out.

"I'm sure he can find some tissue somewhere."

"Sebas-"

"Kurt, it's fine," Blaine interrupted, shakily pulling himself to his feet. "I'll be fine."

Kurt nodded, pulling his arms around himself and forcing himself not to run after Blaine when he walked out of the wrecked house, and Kurt's life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Blaine?" Blaine's mom called out hopefully when he finally arrived home three days later, rushing out to the door. "Oh thank goodness!" She cried, hugging her son.

Blaine's clothes had become tattered and there was a layer of dirt and grime covering his face along with cuts that were still fresh and bruises that stood out from a mile away. He instantly sunk into his mothers embrace, a fresh batch of tears leaving his eyes.

"Momma," He cried, burying his face in his mom's shoulder.

"I was so worried about you," His mom said emotionally, hugging him close. "I thought I..."

"I'm sorry." Blaine choked out.

"Shh, it's okay," She soothed, pulling back to look at the sixteen year old. "Let's go run you a nice warm bath and get you to bed, okay? We can talk about this another time."

Blaine nodded silently, taking his mom's hand and allowing her to lead him upstairs. He sat on the lid of the toilet while his mom ran him a bath and got him a towel and a pair of pyjamas.

"I'll be downstairs," she said to him. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Blaine nodded, accepting the kiss his mom placed on the top of his head and locking the door once she was gone.

"You're still as good a kisser as ever." Sebastian panted from where he was on top of Kurt.

"And you're still as controlling as ever." Kurt said sarcastically.

"This isn't going to work if you keep talking back to me," Sebastian tutted. "I still know where that mangy human lives, you know."

"Can we please _not_ talk about Blaine while were in bed together?" Kurt said, shutting all thoughts of Blaine out of his mind.

"Gladly," Sebastian grinned, kissing Kurt once again.

"Mom?" Blaine called out quietly, walking barefoot into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby boy," she smiled.

"This cut won't stop bleeding," Blaine said, pulling his hand away from the bottom of his cheek to reveal a decent sized cut to his mom. "I tried to get it to stop, but -"

"Come here," his mom replied, gently tilting his head up by his chin to inspect the cut. "Sit down."

Blaine sat down on the chair while his mom got a first aid kit and knelt down in front of him, gently cleaning his cut.

"There," she smiled when she was done. "Just try not to scratch it."

Blaine nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Mrs Anderson asked, standing up and putting everything away.

"I think I'm just gonna go to bed," Blaine replied, standing up. "I'm really tired."

"Okay," she replied, turning round to face Blaine. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Blaine nodded, standing still for a few moments before walking forwards and hugging his mom. "I miss you so much." He whispered, burying his face in her shoulder once again.

"I'm always here, sweetie."

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, Blaine. So, so much."

"I'm so sorry I'm hardly ever home anymore," Blaine said. "That wasn't why I didn't come home though -"

"I know. Listen, we can talk about this tomorrow. We're both really tired."

Blaine nodded against his mom's shoulder before pulling away and making his way upstairs. He got into bed and pulled the covers up to his chin, trying his best to fall asleep for almost an hour but being unable to.

Quietly, Blaine climbed out of bed and padded across the hallway to his mom's room, creaking the door open and poking his head inside.

"Blaine?"

Blaine entered the room, closing the door behind him, and crossed the room. He climbed into his mom's bed and snuggled into the sheets, feeling an odd sense of security when she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

"I'm scared." Blaine whispered, a tear falling from his eye.

"You're safe here, baby," his mom whispered back. "I promise I won't let anyone hurt you."

With the comfort of his mom's words, Blaine finally drifted to sleep; his haunting thoughts leaving him to rest peacefully.

Kurt tossed and turned in bed for hours, trying to stop thinking about Blaine - but it proved to be impossible. Not only did he hate thinking about Blaine because it hurt so much, but he hated thinking about Blaine while he was in bed with _someone else_.

He needed to get back to Blaine somehow, he just didn't know exactly how he was supposed to do it. There was no way in hell he'd be able to sneak away from Sebastian, and even if he did Sebastian knew where he and Blaine both lived. And it wasn't like he could just _kidnap_ Blaine and take him somewhere else, he was still a kid, really.

The only way Kurt would be able to get away from Sebastian would be to kill him but Sebastian was a _lot_ stronger than him and evidently a lot smarter than Kurt thought he was.

Kurt sighed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling, feeling Sebastian shuffle in his sleep beside him. He looked down at the sleeping vampire when he was struck with an idea; he knew exactly what to do.

It was way past midday when Blaine awoke the next day. He sat up in bed and rubbed his tired eyes, confused as to where he was for a few moments before the previous night came flooding back to him.

Yawning, Blaine climbed out of bed and silently made his way downstairs and into the living room where his mom was watching TV. He sat down next to her and leaned his head on her shoulder, still completely silent.

Mrs Anderson kissed her son on the head and remained silent too, knowing he'd speak when he was ready to.

"I was kidnapped." Blaine said quietly several minutes later. It wasn't technically a lie. "I...they took me to New York and...it was horrible, mommy." He said, hiding his face in her cardigan.

Taking in a shaky breath, his mom said, "You need to go to the police -"

"No," Blaine interrupted, sitting up and looking at his mom sadly. "I...I can't, please don't make me."

"Blaine, you can't just let them get away with this."

"I know, I just..." Blaine closed his eyes, sighing a little. "I...I'm okay, and I'm safe now. Please don't make me go to the police."

"How do you know that you're safe, Blaine? They could be waiting round the corner for you and -"

"I just know!" Blaine exclaimed, trying to calm himself down. "Just...just trust me, please."

"Okay...but if anything else happens to you I'm going straight to the police."

"Fine," Blaine said.

"I need to go into work," Mrs Anderson said softly. "Do you want me to call Wes and ask him to come and keep you company?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'll be okay by myself."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours...I- I love you." She said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, and she was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter went in an entire different direction than I intended for it to, but hopefully it still works?**

* * *

"Good morning, beautiful," Sebastian said smugly as he rolled over in bed, stretching out his arms about his head.

Kurt rolled over to face Sebastian and pulled him in for a deep kiss, tangling the fingers on one of his hands into the vampire's hair.

"Hi," Kurt smiled, pulling away from the kiss.

"You're in a good mood this morning..." Sebastian commented sceptically.

Kurt moved his fingers in a massaging motion, playing with Sebastian's hair. "I realised you were right," Kurt said, eliciting a raised eyebrow from Sebastian. "Being with Blaine changed me; I wasn't the same Kurt anymore."

"What are you up to?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing," Kurt defended. "I mean it. I mean, yeah...I guess I still miss him a little bit but I've got you now. And you know the _real_ me."

After a few moments of scepticism, a small, satisfied grin appeared on Sebastian's face and he rolled himself over on top of Kurt, pinning his wrists to the pillow beneath his head. "Finally," he growled, leaning down and kissing him passionately.

"Sebastian!" Another voice called out, causing Sebastian to growl and sit up, still straddling Kurt.

"I'm busy!" Sebastian called back, sighing deeply when the door opened nonetheless.

"Who is this?" The voice said, strolling into the room with a smirk on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"This is Kurt," Sebastian replied, emphasising his name.

"Oh, so this is the famous Kurt," the voice said, walking over to the bed. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Um..." Kurt mumbled quietly, looking up at Sebastian.

"Go away," Sebastian said to the voice. "I'm busy."

"Aren't you going to introduce me first?"

Sebastian groaned. "Kurt, this is Tyler - my best friend. Tyler, this is Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you," Tyler grinned smugly. "Anyway, I only came here to let you know we're having a party tonight and see if you - and your lover boy - wanted to come?"

Sebastian looked down at Kurt for a second before looking back up at Tyler, "Sure."

"Great," Tyler said. "I'll leave you alone now." He said, winking before speeding out of the door.

"Lover boy?" Kurt said, wrinkling his nose.

"Ignore him. He's a loser."

Kurt laughed and pulled Sebastian back down for another kiss before pushing him off.

"I'm hungry."

"Hm, I'm not surprised," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "It's too bright to go outside right now, but I've got some stuff in the fridge. Come on."

Later that day, Sebastian and Kurt were making their way to Tyler's house. Kurt had no idea what to expect - I mean, he _was_ going to a party full of vampires for the first time in years.

"Relax," Sebastian said, noticing how tense Kurt was. "They're not going to eat you - you're not their type."

"Ha ha," Kurt deadpanned. "Great joke."

They made their way up to the front door and creaked it open, the overwhelming scent of blood suddenly filling Kurt's nostrils.

"Sebastian," Kurt whispered, tugging on his sleeve. "Why are there humans here?"

"Snacks." Sebastian shrugged, causing Kurt's metaphorical heart to pound against his chest.

Sebastian lead Kurt further into the house while the younger vampire tried not to literally pass out in front of everyone.

"I don't think this was a good idea," Kurt said quietly. "I don't feel too good."

"You'll be fine," Sebastian said. "You just need to readjust to human blood. God, that stupid human has made you so weak."

"I feel sick." Kurt whined, scrunching his nose up.

Sebastian quickly scanned the room before grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him in the direction of the bathroom. "Come on."

Only once they neared the room did Kurt realise that Sebastian was following somebody in there, causing his stomach to do somersaults as he anticipated what was about to happen.

"I don't think I can do this, Sebastian," Kurt said as he continued to drag him across the room. "I feel nauseas."

"You'll be fine when we get some blood in your system." Sebastian retorted, opening the door that conveniently had no lock on it and pulling Kurt inside.

The victim jumped, trying to stutter out a sentence when Sebastian grabbed them and put his hand over their mouth.

"I- I can't," Kurt said, beginning to shake as he slowly backed away.

"Kurt, you're fine," Sebastian said earnestly, taking Kurt's hand and pulling him closer. "Here," he said, taking the victim's arm and biting down, eliciting a muffled scream from the victim. He pulled off and held the bitten arm out to Kurt. "Drink."

Kurt took the arm and stared at the wound for a few moments, taking a deep breath and sinking his teeth into the same spot. The vampire bit down harder as the familiar taste of human blood filled his mouth. He unintentionally squeezed Sebastian's hand harder as he drained the blood from the victim, tears of relief leaving his eyes and running down his face.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when the victim finally became lifeless and he pulled away from the arm, dropping it as the dead victim fell to the floor. He looked up at Sebastian with watery eyes, so much blood surrounding his mouth that there was a smear of redness on the bridge of his nose too.

"How do you feel?" Sebastian asked tentatively.

"I feel..." Kurt stopped for a second to think, breathing deeply with adrenaline. "Good."

Sebastian grinned. "Let's get you cleaned up and re-join the party. You owe me a dance."

Kurt quickly wiped the blood off his face with some tissue and handed it back to Sebastian, who disposed of it before taking Kurt back into the living room.

"I want more." Kurt breathed into Sebastian's ear from where he had his arms wrapped around his neck and their cheeks practically touching each other, making the older vampire shiver.

"Give it a little while," Sebastian replied, speaking loudly over the music. "If you have too much too quickly you're gonna get overwhelmed."

"I haven't eaten properly in _months_, Sebastian," Kurt growled.

"I know, and that's why I don't you to lose control of yourself."

Kurt pushed Sebastian off him defensively. "Fine," he said. "I'll do it myself then."

"Kurt!" Sebastian groaned, grabbing Kurt's hand as he began to walk away only to be shoved away again.

Sebastian sighed and sat down on one of the sofas in the living room, unsure of what to do, when he heard a loud, shrill scream.

He quickly darted up and followed the sound of the scream only to find Kurt surrounded by three dead bodies.

"Holy crap," Sebastian said, coming to a halt. "Kurt, you need to stop."

"Why?" Kurt asked. "You're the one who said I needed to become my old self again."

"I didn't mean _this _though!" Sebastian cried.

"This is exactly who I used to be, Sebastian," Kurt said. "This is exactly who I _am_."

"I know you weren't this bad before you met Blaine!"

Kurt froze, looking down at the bodies surrounding him and feeling incredibly guilty. "Sebastian..." He said quietly, looking up at the older vampire guiltily. "I'm sorry," he said, his face scrunching up as he fell into Sebastian's arms and began to cry loudly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad at you," Sebastian said, holding him close. "I'm actually kind of proud of you, to be honest, but you need to calm down. Wondering why you're so emotional right now? It's because you haven't fed for months and suddenly you're killing every person that you see, and it's _too much_."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Kurt sniffed.

"I know that you think I'm this evil villain who doesn't care about anyone and only looks out for himself, but I'm not. I care about Tyler, I care about my other close friends and I care about _you_, believe it or not."

"But why?" Kurt asked, pulling back to look at Sebastian. "If you really spent the last hundred years in love with me then shouldn't you hate me?"

"A hundred years is nothing when you live forever," Sebastian shrugged. "And you're pretty irresistible." He teased, smiling at Kurt who laughed and wiped his eyes.

"Thank you for rescuing me...twice."

"Kurt, stop," Sebastian said. "I know you still miss him. I know that what you told me this morning was complete and utter rubbish, but I also know that you don't hate me as much as you pretend you do."

"Am I that transparent?" Kurt chuckled.

"You're not transparent, I just know you."

"I do have one question though..." Sebastian nodded. "If you love me then...why? Why would you destroy something that made me feel immensely happy?"

"Kurt, that relationship was headed for doom, even if I didn't ruin it. Blaine would've either grown old, you would've killed him, or you would've turned him and you'd end up resenting each other."

"But that was _our_ decision to make."

"Look, it may not have been my beset moment, but I don't regret it at all. I hadn't had any contact with you for a decade and if I didn't do what I did I probably would've have seen you for another decade."

"You could've tried finding me and actually being_ nice, _you know."

"But that's no fun," Sebastian teased before turning serious, holding both of Kurt's hands in his own. "Kurt, I don't admit that I care about people very often, but I've never _ever_ denied that I had feelings for was surprised, to say the least, to hear me speak so highly of you," he chuckled. "But you have to believe me when I say that...I love you, Kurt. I always have."

"Careful," Kurt said. "Your humanity is showing," he teased, eliciting a slight chuckle from Sebastian. "But...you're not _so_ bad yourself."

"Kurt...if you don't want to stay here with me, you don't have to. If you wanna go back to Ohio or you wanna go to the Antarctic...I won't kill him."

Kurt took a deep breath in, a little shocked that Sebastian was being so nice to him. "Sebastian...I...that's a lot to decide right now."

"You don't have to decide just yet," Sebastian said. "Just...figure it out before you break my heart."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry this has taken me so long to upload! I finished writing everything except the last chapter and I wasn't happy with the ending at all so I had to think of a different way to end the story and I didn't want to post anything in the meantime in case I needed to re-write anything. This fic is finished now though, and there are three more chapters after this so I'll be posting them regularly. There's maybe going to be a sequel, but I'm not too sure. With the way I ended it I kind of need a sequel and I have tons of ideas for it but I'm struggling so much with some of my stories right now that I'm not sure if it'd be the best idea to write another sequel, but we'll see! Okay, I'm going to stop rambling now and let you read - enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt sat awake in bed that night thinking of all of the different things that he could do. He could go back to Ohio and be with the guy that he was almost certain was the love of his life, he could stay with Sebastian, who he was pretty sure he was starting to fall for, or he could move to a completely different area and start afresh.

"Sebastian?" Kurt said quietly, unsure as to whether he was awake or asleep.

A few moments passed before Sebastian turned over to face Kurt, looking up at him questioningly.

"What's up?"

Kurt got under the covers and laid down, nervously shuffling closer to Sebastian. The older vampire was still as Kurt rested his head on his chest until he felt his shaking hand as he put his arm around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian tentatively put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and held him close.

"I don't know what to do." Kurt admitted.

"Even if I knew how to help you...this has to be your choice and your choice only," Sebastian said. "Otherwise there would've been no point in me saying it."

"Why _did_ you say it?" Kurt asked. "Doesn't it kind of ruin your whole plan?"

"I didn't want to own you," Sebastian admitted. "That's not fair to you."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian in surprise, slightly expecting to see a smirk on his face. Before he realised what was happening, Kurt was leaning down and pressing his lips to Sebastian's, gently at first before he deepened it and moved to straddle him, keeping their lips attached the entire time.

"Blaine?" Mrs Anderson called, knocking on Blaine's door and creaking it open a little.

Blaine was sitting on his bed in his pyjamas, his earphones in and at least five textbooks and notebooks surrounding him. He looked up and pulled his earphones out to give his mom his attention.

"Wes is here," she said. "Is it okay if he comes up?"

Blaine sighed, nodding a little. "I can't avoid him forever."

Wes was knocking on his door a couple of minutes later, making his way inside and standing by his best friend's bed, unsure of what to say or do.

"Are you okay?" He finally settled on.

Blaine shrugged. "That depends on your definition of okay."

Wes sat down next to his best friend. "What happened?"

"Kurt's psychotic ex-boyfriend - or whatever the hell he is - kidnapped me and tied me up until Kurt came looking for me. He made Kurt stay with him in New York in exchange for my life."

"Blaine..." Wes said. "I'm sorry."

Blaine shrugged. "It's fine."

"You don't seem fine."

Blaine closed his eyes and hung his head, covering his eyes with his hands. "I'm not."

"Talk to me," Wes said gently, rubbing Blaine's back.

"I'm terrified," Blaine said quietly. "I'm terrified every single second of the day that Kurt might've gotten away and Sebastian's gonna come for me and I'm scared that he's hurting Kurt or forcing him to do something he doesn't want to and I...I haven't slept properly since I got home because every time I close my eyes I relive what happened and I...I need Kurt." Blaine cried, breaking out into tears as Wes took him into his arms.

Wes held him while he cried, lying down with him when he got tired from crying and continuing to hold him for hours afterwards.

The bed was empty when Kurt woke up late the next morning. He pulled his pyjamas back on and made his way through the house, trying to remember which room was where until he found Sebastian on a tatty sofa in the 'living room.'

Kurt sat down next to him, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs. "Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi," Sebastian replied, turning to face Kurt.

"You okay?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Sebastian asked. "You were kind of a mess last night."

"I honestly don't know if I'm okay," Kurt admitted. "I'm just really, really confused."

"About what?"

"You...us...everything," he settled on. "I...you've gone from this monster who threated to kill the person I was in love with to this sweet, caring guy in such a short period of time that I don't know how to act around you."

"What about the 'us' part?"

Kurt shrugged. "Is there even an 'us' to speak of?"

Sebastian sighed, getting off the sofa. "Go back to Ohio, Kurt."

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"I'm not good enough for you."

"I though that was my decision to make?" Kurt questioned, a little angrily.

"Maybe being with a nicer guy is more important!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"Maybe I don't care!" Kurt all but screamed back.

Sebastian was a little taken aback by Kurt's sudden exclamation as he froze, facing Kurt.

"I like you Sebastian," Kurt said, his tone softer. "I don't know why or how and I really wish I didn't because it would make my life a hell of a lot easier, but I do. And before you try to twist it and say that it's only because you looked out for me yesterday, it's _not_. I've been feeling like this for days now, yesterday just let me believe that it was real."

"I believe you," Sebastian said, slowly walking towards Kurt. "But you_ love _Blaine. And that doesn't change the fact that I'm still the same person that I was a hundred years ago."

"But you're not," Kurt said. "That guy wanted to turn me into a monster, whether he had feelings for me or not I don't know, but this guy...Sebastian, you did everything in your power to make sure I _didn't_ turn into a monster. You told me that you care about me - why won't you let me care about you?"

"Because I'm not worth caring about."

"That's not true, Sebastian!" Kurt cried. "Yes you've made a lot of mistakes, and you've made a lot more than most people but you've also _lived_ longer than most people. That doesn't mean you're an awful person."

"But I am...most of the time, anyway."

"I don't understand you!" Kurt all but shouted. "You drag me here and force me to stay with you because you're in love with me but when I actually start to have feelings for you, on my own free will, you won't let me!"

Kurt stormed back to the bedroom and curled himself into a ball on the bed, his head pounding with frustration.

"Do you want to be with me?" Sebastian asked from the doorway.

Kurt lifted his head to look at him. "I..."

"I won't let you in _because_ you have feelings for me on your own free will," Sebastian said. "I'm terrified that you're going to change your mind after a while and you're going to break my heart."

"I won't," Kurt said, making his way over to Sebastian and holding his hands. "I promise you, I'm not just going to get sick of you."

"Are you sure this is what you want? A few weeks ago you were practically dying without Blaine."

"Honestly? I still have insane feelings for him, but he's the only_ real_ relationship I've been in. If I were to go back to him and still have these feelings for you...I don't know what would happen, to be honest. I need to see if we can work."

"And if we don't?"

"Then we'll end it on the best terms we possibly can."

Sebastian sighed. "Promise me you're certain."

"I'm certain," Kurt said.

"Just know that this sweet side of me doesn't come out very often," Sebastian said as Kurt hugged him. "I'm still exactly the same as before."

"I know," Kurt said, smiling. "I'd be worried if you were always like this."

"Do you want to go back to Ohio and get your stuff?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "I don't wanna stay there too long, but there's some stuff I'd like to have with me."

"Okay, we can go tomorrow."

"Okay," Kurt said, pulling back and smiling at Sebastian. "Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"Letting me make my own choices," Kurt replied. "It gave me a lot more respect for you than I had before."

"Just respect, huh?" Sebastian teased.

"Shut up," Kurt laughed. "Somebody's back to their old self."

"I just need to know if you're uncomfortable with me saying I love you," Sebastian said. "I won't say it if it makes you uncomfortable."

Kurt shook his head. "it doesn't...I kind of like hearing it."

"So...are we boyfriends now?"

"I didn't know if you were into labels but..."

Sebastian shook his head. "Boyfriends is...boyfriends is good."

Kurt smiled and kissed Seb- his _boyfriend._


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm terrified that I'm going to bump into Blaine..." Kurt said the next morning.

Sebastian sighed, playing with Kurt's hair. "We're going to Ohio, so you're going to have to be prepared for that to happen anyway...just in case."

"I think I need to face him sooner or later anyway," Kurt admitted. "He deserves to know, however much he's going to hate me."

"How's the weather today?" Sebastian asked out of the blue.

"Um..." Kurt sat up in bed and peeled back a tiny corner of the blackout curtains behind them. "Dark and rainy, why?"

"Can we leave as soon as possible?"

"Again, why?"

Sebastian blushed, avoiding eye contact with Kurt. "I...I wanna take you out on a date."

"Aww," Kurt cooed.

"Shut up," Sebastian growled. "I figured you probably went on dates with Blaine and I want to do this right, so..."

Kurt leaned down and silenced Sebastian with a kiss. "It's sweet, stop being embarrassed - I'm glad that you're trying."

A few hours later, the two boys were in Kurt's old apartment watching TV on the sofa. Kurt had his head resting on Sebastian's shoulder and he was almost asleep when there was a huge clap of thunder, causing him to jump - Sebastian laughing loudly.

"Please don't tell me you're afraid of thunder," Sebastian laughed.

"No, it just made me jump," Kurt replied honestly. "I almost fell asleep, I wondered what was happening."

"You're ridiculous," Sebastian laughed, pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. "Anyway, I'm glad it woke you up. Can we go out now?"

"Can I shower first?" Kurt asked, wrinkling his nose. "I feel gross."

"Sure." Sebastian said, kissing Kurt once more before allowing him to go and shower.

"You're really taking me bowling?" Kurt asked confusedly as they stood outside the building.

Sebastian shrugged. "I've never taken anyone on a date before...I don't know what I'm doing."

Kurt narrowed his eyes for a moment before softening his face and pressing a little kiss to Sebastian's lips. "Prepare to get your butt kicked."

"Oh yeah?" Sebastian laughed.

"Yup," Kurt grinned. "Come on." He said, taking Sebastian's hand and running into the building with him.

They got their shoes and made their way over to the bowling alley, still holding hands. They began playing the game, trying to throw each other off every time they took a shot.

Sebastian snuck up behind Kurt while he was about to take his shot, waiting until he was about to throw it before grabbing him around the waist and making it go in the wrong direction.

"Sebastian!" Kurt squealed as the older vampire lifted him into the air and span him round in a circle, laughing loudly. "Put me down!"

Sebastian laughed, putting him on the ground and turning him around so he could press a kiss to his lips.

"You know I'm gonna win." Sebastian said.

"No you're not." Kurt laughed, a wide grin on his face.

"Wanna bet?" Sebastian teased.

Kurt laughed before noticing something behind Sebastian and freezing.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked, turning around to see what Kurt was looking at.

"Blaine!" Kurt called as the teen ran out of the bowling alley, leaving Wes standing there by himself.

"Go away!" Blaine all but screamed when they made it outside, tears running down his face.

"Blaine, please listen!" Kurt cried.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Blaine asked. "Why are you even here? To rub it in my face or what?"

"I would never do that to you, Blaine!"

"You looked _happy_ with him, Kurt! With the guy that kidnapped me, and would've killed me!"

"I swear there's more to the story than that, please just hear me out -"

"I don't ever want to see you again." Blaine said, running off towards his car.

"We should've never come back here!" Kurt screamed when they got back to his apartment later that afternoon.

"Kurt, calm down -"

"He hates me Sebastian!" Kurt cried. "And I know I'm not even with him anymore but I still care about him and it freaking hurts, but you wouldn't know what that feels like would you!?" He screamed, going into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Sighing, Sebastian sat down on the sofa and waited until Kurt had calmed down and came out of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," he said, sitting down next to Sebastian and staring at the floor. "I shouldn't have said that..."

"It's okay," Sebastian said. "I know you didn't mean to."

"I still shouldn't have said it," Kurt argued. "We talked about this."

"Stop beating yourself up about it, okay? I'm not mad at you."

"Can we go home?" Kurt asked, unintentionally letting the word 'home' slip out. "I know we said we were gonna stay here for the night to make things easier but I honestly just want to get out of here."

Sebastian nodded. "Do you have all of your stuff together?"

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"Okay," Sebastian said. "Come on."

They got up and made their way out of the apartment, Kurt taking a few moments to switch the lights off before he left. He walked a little behind Sebastian for a while before catching up to him and holding his hand, receiving a smile from the older vampire.

They were nearing the airport when Kurt smelled something familiar, causing him to stop.

"Seb, wait," he whispered. "Do you smell that?"

Sebastian stopped and inhaled unnecessarily loudly. "Blood?"

"Blaine's blood," Kurt corrected, getting anxious. "Come on."

Kurt ran off with Sebastian following swiftly behind, following the scent of blood like dogs until they found what they were looking for.

Blaine was cowered over on the floor with three guys surrounding him, clearly aiming for murder. Kurt kind of felt like he was going to throw up, even though he knew it was physically impossible for him to throw up anything other than blood.

Sebastian instantly ran for one guy while Kurt ran for another, causing the third guy to run off by himself. Typically, Sebastian's tactic was to feed on the guy until he was completely lifeless, whereas Kurt was conflicted about whether or not to feed on the guy he'd tackled to the ground.

"Sebastian," Kurt said nervously, looking at his boyfriend with nervous eyes.

Sebastian glanced down at Blaine and saw that he was barely conscious before looking back up at Kurt and nodding a little, "Hurry up."

Sebastian wiped his mouth and got rid of the body before kneeling down beside Blaine and pulling his t-shirt off, ripping it up and covering the wounds that he could.

"What should I do?" Kurt asked once he was finished feeding, blood surrounding his mouth.

"Clean your face and call an ambulance," Sebastian said. "I'll be back in a minute."

Kurt wiped his mouth free of blood and knelt beside Blaine, whose eyes were drooping.

"Kurt," Blaine said weakly, opening his eyes as much as he could.

"Shh," Kurt said softly, running his thumb over Blaine's bruised cheek with one hand while he called an ambulance with the other. "You're okay."

Once the ambulance arrived and took Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian grabbed their things and made their way to the hospital to discover that they weren't allowed to see Blaine right then. They sat in the waiting room for a while in silence until Kurt laid his head in Sebastian's lap and fell asleep, holding onto the older vampire's hand as tight as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine awoke to a bright light, burning his eyes. Was he dying? No, he couldn't be. If he were going to die from what happened, surely it would've already happened. He brought his hands up to rub his blurry eyes, whining a little as he realised it hurt to move any part of his body, and it hurt to touch his face - especially his eye.

Putting his arms back by his sides, Blaine blinked a few more times as the room came into focus. He turned his head to the side to find Kurt sitting by his bed, looking at him worriedly.

"Hey," he said softly, reaching out to gently touch Blaine's hand, being careful to avoid touching his bruised and bloody knuckles. "How do you feel?"

"Dead," Blaine croaked. "Everything hurts so badly."

"Yeah, you've got a nice set of broken ribs," Kurt said. "Your face doesn't look too pretty right now either."

"How did you find me?" Blaine asked.

"We were going...somewhere," Kurt said, glancing up nervously at Sebastian, who was seated on the opposite side of the bed. "And I recognised the smell of your blood."

"Where's my mom?"

"She was here earlier this morning," Kurt replied. "We were still in the waiting room. We only came in because she left to go to work."

"Have you been here since last night?" Blaine asked.

"I wasn't going to just leave you," Kurt said. "I was terrified when I first saw you last night...I thought..." Kurt stopped, swallowing down his tears.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "Both of you." He added, turning to Sebastian.

"How do you know_ I _did anything?" Sebastian challenged.

"I may have been pretty out of it but I'm not stupid," Blaine responded. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well..." Sebastian mumbled, avoiding eye contact with the teen.

Blaine turned his head to face Kurt again when he noticed Kurt's bags by his chair.

"Blaine..." Kurt said, biting his lip.

"It's fine," Blaine lied, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall.

"You know it's not you, right?" Kurt asked. "You're the one _good _thing in this town."

"Kurt, it's fine. I get it."

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air," Sebastian said. "I'll be back soon."

Sebastian got up and left the room, leaving Kurt and Blaine by themselves.

"Can we please talk about this?" Kurt asked.

"There's nothing to talk about,"

"There is," Kurt argued. "There's everything to talk about."

"I can't talk to you about it because I know how much it's gonna hurt to hear you say that you chose Sebastian."

"Blaine, it wasn't like that," Kurt said honestly. "I know that you don't want to hear this but I like him, Blaine. I didn't choose him over you, I just knew that I had to figure out what these feelings meant before I could decide_ anything_. You're the only person I've ever been in a serious relationship with and I fell head over heels in love with you in a matter of days. If I just came back to you and I still had feelings for Sebastian it would've screwed everything up."

"So, what? This is just your little experiment to see who's the better boyfriend?" Blaine asked accusingly.

"No!" Kurt exclaimed. "Blaine...if I don't figure out what these feelings mean how am I ever supposed to know if you're really the one for me, like I thought you were?"

"If you don't want anything to do with me then why did you come back here?" Blaine asked, a tear falling down his battered face. "Why did you have to rub it in my face?"

"I didn't mean to. I had no idea I was going to bump into you - I only came back to get some stuff because I had literally nothing with me. But that doesn't mean I want nothing to do with you," Kurt argued. "You're my best friend, Blaine...I didn't think anything could change that."

"Can you go, please?" Blaine asked sadly. "I really just need to be by myself right now."

Kurt sighed but nodded, standing up and pressing a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead. "I hope you feel better soon."

He grabbed his bags and made his way out of the hospital to find Sebastian waiting outside.

"Hey," Sebastian said. "Where are we going?"

Kurt looked back at the hospital behind them and took a deep breath before turning back to Sebastian. "New York."

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Too much has happened here. Blaine needs a clean slate and so do I."

"Okay," Sebastian said, holding his hand out for Kurt. "Shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Final chapter! Nobody has reviewed/faved/followed this story as of late so I'm probably not going to write the sequel as nobody seems to be interested anymore, but if you are interested please leave a review so I know how many people still care about this series!**_

* * *

"Wait," a voice said from behind Kurt and Sebastian.

Kurt turned around to find Wes standing just outside of the hospital doors. "What?" He sighed.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. "It won't take long, I promise."

Kurt glanced over to Sebastian for a second before sighing again. "Fine," he said, turning to Sebastian. "I'll be back in a bit."

Kurt leaned up and pressed a lingering kiss to Sebastian's lips before following Wes back inside the hospital and into the empty waiting room.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Kurt asked tiredly, sitting down on one of the chairs next to Wes and pulling his knees up until his feet were resting on the chair.

"Blaine," Wes said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You can't just leave him Kurt. He needs you now more than ever."

"Wes, you saw how he reacted at the bowling alley yesterday," Kurt said. "I can't stay here and rub mine and Sebastian's relationship in his face like that. It's not fair to him at all, and it's not fair to Sebastian either when he knows I still care about Blaine."

"Kurt, he nearly died last night," Wes replied. "I've never had a near death experience before, but my guess is that it's pretty traumatic. He was already traumatised from Sebastian kidnapping him and now... Look, you know that I've never liked you - and I still don't, to be completely honest with you. But I know that you're important to Blaine, and I know that you still love him. Do you know how devastated he'll be if he wakes up later and you've completely vanished?"

"I don't know what else I'm supposed to do," Kurt admitted, tearing up a little. "I'm terrified that if I stay here I'm going to end up breaking one of their hearts and I just... god, it'd just be easier if I forgot all about them both and moved to some remote island by myself." He laughed, wiping his eyes.

Wes laughed a little, too.

"Look," he said. "I can't make a decision for you. I can't tell you what to do or who to choose. All I know is that Blaine needs you right now, and if you walk out of his life completely at the moment he needs you most - by choice - he'll never forgive you for it."

Kurt sighed. "I think that's the problem," he admitted. "Nobody's asking me to choose. Nobody's _making_ me decide who I want to be with or where I want to stay and it's just...a lot easier when you're being forced, or you only have two options."

"Well, I can't speak for Sebastian, but I know Blaine would never make you choose. You know just as well as I do that he'd be completely satisfied with you staying in Ohio even if you didn't break up with Sebastian. Well, no, he wouldn't be satisfied. But he'd accept it, because he wants you around."

"I don't want to leave him," Kurt said, a tear running down his face. "I just...I don't want to break either of their hearts. I really, really care about both of them, Wes. I mean...I've known Sebastian since I was first turned, but I fell for Blaine so fast it kind of felt like a dream."

"Maybe you just need to figure out where your heart really lies." Wes said, getting up and making his way back into Blaine's room.

Kurt sighed, giving himself some time to think things over before he got up and made his way back to Sebastian, who was sitting on the ground outside.

"You changed your mind, didn't you?" Sebastian asked, standing up.

Kurt sighed, nodding.

"I knew you did," Sebastian said weakly. "If you didn't you wouldn't have been so long... you wouldn't have had to hear everything he had to say."

"Most of the time I was in there I was just...thinking things through."

"And?"

"And I can't do this anymore," Kurt said, his eyes filling with tears once again. "I don't just mean this. I mean...everything. I've been so caught up in figuring out where I want to live and who I want to be with and I've been too worried about hurting you or Blaine that I haven't given a single thought about what _I _want, or what _I _need.

I'm not choosing Blaine over you, or vice versa. I'm choosing_ me_. I care about you both so, _so_ much and you both mean more to me than anything, but worrying about hurting you is stopping me from being happy and I just...I need to think about me, and nobody else for a while.

I'm also choosing Ohio, though. Just because I don't want to be _with_ Blaine right now, he needs me to be here for him."

"But you don't want me here."

"Sebastian," Kurt said. "Let's be honest; you and I have never been good at being just friends. We almost always end up hooking up and sometimes that lasts for days. I _swear_ I'm not choosing anybody over anybody, I just need to be here to support my_ friend_ right now."

"I know," Sebastian said, a sad smile on his face as a tear left his eye. "I guess I just got my hopes up for a while."

"Seb..." Kurt said, cupping Sebastian's cheek. "You know I love you right?"

Sebastian's faced scrunched up a little, more tears falling from his eyes. "You shouldn't have said that," he choked out, wiping his eyes. "Because it's going to be a hell of a lot harder for me to let you go now."

Kurt smiled sadly, wiping Sebastian's tears away as they fell down his face.

"I love you so much." Sebastian cried.

"I love you, too," Kurt said, leaning up to kiss Sebastian gently on the lips. "Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't wait a hundred years to find me again." He laughed, eliciting a chuckle from Sebastian.

"You couldn't keep me away that long even if you tried."

Kurt smiled. "Good." He leaned up and pressed one last kiss to Sebastian's lips before pulling away completely.

"I'm going to go," Sebastian said, wiping his eyes. "If I stay here any longer I might end up chaining myself to you," he laughed. "I love you." He said, kissing Kurt on the forehead

"I love you, too." Kurt replied, slightly disappointed when Sebastian pulled his lips away and began to walk away.


End file.
